nieuwbeginfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Iscool/NBt 12-17-0: Toekomstperspectieven voor de mensheid
Beste wikgebruikers, Ik heb de afgelopen maanden het boek Homo Deus van Yuval Noah Harari gelezen, een boek dat veel informatie biedt over hoe de mensheid de status en macht die het nu heeft, heeft kunnen bereiken en wat de mogelijkheden en bedreigingen voor de toekomst zijn. De auteur zegt er expliciet bij dat de scenario's die in het boek worden voorgesteld en onderzocht hypothetisch zijn en dat er mogelijk nog andere scenario's zouden kunnen ontstaan in de toekomst en dat het niet te voorspellen welk scenario werkelijkheid wordt. Maar dit boek heeft wel nuttige informatie en inzichten te bieden. Het boek begint ermee dat nu de mensheid eenmaal het ontwikkelingsniveau heeft bereikt dat het nu heeft, men de behoefte heeft om zich nog verder te ontwikkelen. Mensen zijn niet tevreden met hun huidige levensstandaard of zijn dat op zich wel, maar zijn ontvreden over hun fysieke beperkingen -de mens kan niet alles om de natuur onder controle te krijgen al zou hij dat willen- en/of de grenzen aan hun intelligentie. Nu naast de voorheen stabiele religieuze instanties ook het humanisme dreigt te verdwijnen of irrelevant te worden, moet gezocht worden naar een nieuwe bron van zingeving. Één mogelijke opvolger voor het humanisme is het geloof dat mensen een zinvol leven kunnen leiden door (meer) verbindingen aan te gaan/verwevener te worden met technologie en informatie. De mensheid lijkt niet te kunnen voortbestaan zonder enige bron van zingeving en dus wordt er iedere paar eeuwen naarstig gezocht naar een nieuwe bron van zingeving als de vorige (te) achterhaald is/zijn. De wetenschap heeft de laatste eeuwen veel voor elkaar gekregen en zeker de laatste decennia en volgens de auteur zijn honger, oorlog en ziekte in de wereld daardoor inmiddels hanteerbare uitdagingen geworden. 'Als er eenmaal een gezonde, welvarende, harmonieuze wereld is gecreëerd, wat moet de mensheid dan nog doen?', is de vraag. De vraag is wat de mens gaat doen met de macht die kennis over biotechnologie en informatietechnologie hem oplevert. Het is voorlopig nog controversieel of we zaken als honger, armoede, oorlog en ziekte wel echt onder controle beginnen te krijgen of dat er ons toch nog veel te doen staat. In het eerste hoofdstuk van het boek stelt de auteur Harari dat er een biologische armoedegrens is, waaronder mensen bezwijken aan ondervoeding en honger. In het verleden waren er vaak grote hongersnoden door het klimaat, bijvoorbeeld door aanhoudende droogte of door menselijke fouten (of omdat het systeem gewoonweg niet efficiënt genoeg was om het voedsel te transporteren en te leveren of te verspreiden over de bevolking). Maar Harari stelt ook dat de laatste eeuwen door technologische, economische en politieke ontwikkelingen een steeds robuuster veiligheidsnet is gecreëerd, waardoor de mensheid niet meer op (of nabij) de biologische armoedegrens hoeft te leven. De moderne hongersnoden hebben dan een politieke oorzaak en geen natuurlijke, zoals natuurrampen. In de meeste delen van de wereld zal iemand niet snel van de honger sterven, zelfs niet als hij zijn werk of al zijn bezittingen kwijtraakt, omdat verzekeringspolissen, regeringsinstanties en internationale ngo's hem voldoende dagelijkse calorieën zullen verstrekken om te kunnen overleven, ook als ze hem niet voor armoede behoeden. Mondiale handelsnetwerken zetten droogte en overstromingen om in commerciële kansen en maken het mogelijk om voedseltekorten snel en goedkoop aan te vullen en slaagt de internationale gemeenschap er ook in landen die verwoest worden door oorlogen, aardbevingen of tsunami's meestal wel in om hongersnoden te voorkomen. Armoede veroorzaakt echter ook nog veel andere gezondheidsproblemen -dan verhongering- en ondervoeding verkort de levensverwachting zelfs in de rijkste landen ter wereld: mensen die het risico lopen op ondervoeding zijn 's morgens als ze opstaan onzeker of ze eten zullen hebben voor de lunch, gaan vaak hongerig naar bed en de voeding die ze wel binnenkrijgen is onevenwichtig en ongezond; veel zetmeel, suiker en zout en niet genoeg eiwiteen en vitaminen. Daarbij moet wel opgemerkt worden dat een ondervoedingsrisico geen hongersnood is en mensen aan het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw niet doodgaan omdat ze in weken niets gegeten hebben. In de meeste landen is overeten tegenwoordig zelfs een veel groter probleem dan honger. De armen eten zich vol met ongezonde snacks terwijl de rijken gezonder voedsel (zoals sla, tofoe en quinoa) eten. In 2014 hadden meer dan 2,1 miljard mensen overgewicht tegenover 850 miljoen mensen die ondervoed waren en in 2030 is de helft van de mensheid overvoed. Een andere bedreiging in de loop van de geschiedenis van de mensheid zijn de infectieziekten (geweest). Vooral in de stedelijke gebieden en de handelsnetwerken waren infecties een grote bedreiging voor de volksgezondheid in de geschiedenis tot vrij recente tijden, overal in Eurazië daalden de bevolkingsaantallen sterk, bijvoorbeeld ten tijde van de pestepidemie van de late Middeleeuwen. Maar ook de Europese ontdekkingsreizigers brachten infectieziekten mee naar de nieuwe kolonies in Amerika, Australië en in eilandengroepen van de Grote Oceaan, waartegen de oorspronkelijk bevolking niet immuun was en daardoor massaal uitstierf. Epidemieën bleven tot ver in de twintigste eeuw tientallen miljoenen slachtoffers maken. Zo was er in 1918 de zogenoemde 'Spaanse griep' bij de soldaten in de loopgraven in Noord-Frankrijk, die frontlinie was namelijk het eindpunt van het meest efficiënte mondiale bevoorradingsnetwerk tot op dat moment en vooral door de handel verspreidde de griep zich snel tot het een half miljard mensen had besmet, terwijl 50-100 miljoen mensen stierven aan de Spaanse griep (binnen een jaar). Naast de grote epidemieën waren er ook kleinere, maar vaker voorkomende uitbraken van infectieziekten waaraan elk jaar miljoenen mensen stierven. In de twintigste eeuw werd de mens nog kwetsbaarder voor epidemieën door de combinatie van een groeiende bevolking en beter transport. Toch is zowel de frequentie als de impact van epidemieën in de laatste decennia drastisch verminderd. Met name de mondiale kindersterfte is nog nooit zo laag geweest als nu, nu er minder dan vijf procent van de kinderen sterft voor het bereiken van de volwassen leeftijd, in rijke landen is dat stertecijfer nog geen één procent. Dat is te danken aan de ongekende resultaten van de twintigste-eeuwse geneeskunde met vaccinaties, antibiotica, betere hygiëne en veel betere medische infrastructuur. De modernste uitbraken blijken achteraf wat betreft aantal besmettingen en doden zeer mee te vallen: ebola heeft in West-Afrika tussen 2014 en 2016 30.000 mensen besmet en 11.000 mensen zijn eraan overleden, wat een (zeer) klein aantal is vergeleken met de Spaanse griep of de pokkenepidemie (in Mexico in de 16e eeuw). Sinds begin jaren 1980 zijn er 30 miljoen mensen aan aids overleden en nog eens tientallen miljoenen hebben ernstige lichamelijke en psychische schade opgelopen. Deze nieuwe epidemie was lastig te begrijpen en te behandelen omdat aids een ongekend slinkse ziekte is: men wordt besmet door het hiv-virus dat zelf niet dodelijk is, het ondermijnt het immuunsysteem, waardoor de patiënt vatbaar wordt voor talloze andere ziekten, waaraan aidsslachtoffers uiteindelijk overlijden. Het was toen het in 1981 begon totaal niet duidelijk dat deze overlijdensgevallen (langdurige) besmetting met het hiv-virus als oorzaak hadden. Maar toen de medische stand zich eenmaal bewust werd van de hiv/aidsepidemie kostte het wetenschapper slechts twee jaar om de ziekte te identificeren, erachter te komen hoe het virus zich verspreidt en effectieve manieren aan te dragen om de epidemie te vertragen. Nog eens tien jaar later waren er nieuwe medicijnen die aids van een doodvonnis veranderden in een chronische aandoeningen (voor wie genoeg geld heeft voor de medicijnen). Ondanks de gruwelijke tol die aids heeft geëist en ondanks de miljoenen mensen die er jaarlijks sterven aan infectieziekten als malaria, zijn epidemieën tegenwoordig een veel kleinere bedreiging voor de menselijke gezondheid dan in voorgaande millennia. De overgrote meerderheid van de mensheid sterft aan niet-besmettelijke ziekten als kanker en hartaandoeningen of door ouderdom. Niemand kan garanderen dat infectieziekten niet zullen terugkeren, maar er zijn genoeg redenen om te denken dat de strijd tussen artsen en ziekten altijd gewonnen wordt door artsen. Nieuwe infectieziekten ontstaan voornamelijk als gevolg van toevallige mutaties in het genoom van een ziektekiem. Deze mutaties stellen zo'n ziektekiem in staat om overgedragen te worden van dieren op mensen, om het menselijke immuunsysteem te omzeilen of om resistent te worden tegen medicijnen als antibiotica. Tegenwoordig komen dergelijke mutaties waarschijnlijk vaker voor en verspreiden ze zich sneller door de menselijke impact op het milieu. Ziektekiemen kunnen alleen slagen ten opzichte van de medische wetenschap door toeval, door puur geluk. Artsen hebben meer dan puur geluk: ook zij hebben veel te danken aan het gelukkige toeval, maar artsen gooien niet lukraak wat chemische stofjes in reageerbuizen in de hoop dat daar toevallig een nieuw medicijn uit zal ontstaan. Ieder jaar verzamelen artsen meer en betere kennis, die ze gebruikem om tot effectievere medicijnen en behandelingen te komen, In 2050 zullen er waarschijnlijk veel taaiere ziektekiemen zijn, maar kan de medische wetenschap deze waarschijnlijk ook veel efficiënter bestrijden. In 2015 kondigden artsen de ontdekking van een compleet nieuw type antibiotica aan: Teixobactin. Tegen Teixobactin is nog geen enkele bacterie resistent en sommige wetenschappers geloven dat het een doorbraak kan betekenen in de strijd tegen zeer resistente ziektekiemen. Wetenschappers werken ook aan nieuwe behandelingen die radicaal anders werken dan alles wat we tot nu toe kennen. Sommige onderzoekslaboratoria hebben bijvoorbeeld al nanorobots die op een dag misschien door onze bloedbaan navigeren om ziekten te identificeren en ziektekiemen en kankercellen te elimineren. Micro-organismen hebben geen enkele ervaring met het afweren van 'bionische soldaatjes' en zullen het dus dubbel zo moeilijk hebben met het ontwikkelen van effectieve verdedigingsmechanismen. In de strijd tegen natuurrampen als aids en ebola is de mens dus steeds meer in het voordeel. De biotechnologie stelt mensen in staat om bacteriën en virussen te verslaan, maar verandert mensen tegelijk in een compleet nieuw soort bedreiging: Met de middelen waarmee artsen zo snel nieuwe ziekten kunnen identificeren en genezen kunnen legers en terroristen ook steeds gruwelijkere ziekten en pathogene wapens creëren. Het is dus waarschijnlijk dat grote epidemieën de mens zullen blijven bedreigen als de mensheid ze zelf creëert. Maar ook oorlogen zijn aan het verdwijnen. Vroeger hield iedereen er rekening mee dat oorlog (met buurlanden of -volken) op ieder moment kon uitbreken en was vrede meestal een tijdelijk en onzeker iets. Die voortdurende bedreiging van oorlog is in de tweede helft van de twintigste eeuw doorbroken en in de meeste gebieden werden oorlogen zeldzamer dan ooit. In eerste agrarische gemeenschappen kwam vijftien procent van de sterfgevallen door menselijk geweld, in de twintigste eeuw veroorzaakte geweld maar vijf procent van de sterfgevallen en in het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw komt één procent van de wereldwijde sterfte door geweld. In 2012 stierven wereldwijd zo'n 56 miljoen mensen, waarbij 620.000 sterfgevallen te wijten waren aan menselijk geweld - 120.000 door oorlog en 500.000 door misdaad. Steeds meer mensen zijn oorlog gaan zien als iets volkomen onvoorstelbaars. Kernwapens hebben oorlog tussen supermachten veranderd in een krankzinninge daad van collectieve zelfmoord, waardoor de machtigste naties zich gedwongen voelen hun conflicten op te lossen met andere, vreedzame middelen. Tegelijkertijd is de mondiale economie veranderd van een economie van materiële goederen in een kenniseconomie. Vroeger waren grondstoffen de belangrijkste bronnen van rijkdom, tegenwoordig is dat kennis en materiële goederen/grondstoffen kan je wel veroveren door oorlog, maar kennis niet. Oorlog is dus minder winstgevend in een kenniseconomie en wordt dus tegenwoordig beperkt tot gebieden met een economie van materiële goederen als Centraal-Afrika en het Midden-Oosten. In plaats van door militair geweld wordt kennis veroverd door vreedzame handel (zoals het samenwerken met landen of bedrijven die veel techonologische kennis tot hun beschikking hebben). Het woord 'vrede' heeft daardoor een nieuwe betekenis gekregen: eerder was vrede de tijdelijke afwezigheid van oorlog, maar tegenwoordig is vrede de onaannemelijkheid van oorlog. Niet overal in de wereld is die Nieuwe Vrede er, maar toch wel in de meeste landen. Volgens Harari is er natuurlijk geen garantie dat de Nieuwe Vrede voor altijd stand zal houden: toekomstige technologische ontwikkelingen kunnen nieuwe soorten oorlog mogelijk maken. Vooral cyberoorlogen kunnen de wereld destabiliseren, omdat hiermee zelfs kleine landen en partijen die niet tot een regering behoren de mogelijkheid krijgen om effectief tegen supermachten te vechten. In de toekomst zou een land als Noord-Korea of Iran logische bommen kunnen gebruiken om de stroom af te snijden in Californië, raffinaderijen op te blazen in Texas en treinbotsingen te veroorzaken in Michigan. Men moet vermogen echter niet verwarren met motivatie: het fenomeen cyberoorlog introduceert weliswaar nieuwe vernietigingsmethoden, maar voegt niet per se nieuwe stimulansen toe om ze in te zetten. Het is tegenwoordig niet meer onvermijdelijk dat als een nieuw wapen wordt geïntroduceerd, dat later ook daadwerkelijk wordt toegepast. In de Koude Oorlog werden de kernbommen en -raketten bijvoorbeeld nooit daadwerkelijk afgevuurd, ondanks de langdurige dreiging en men is tegenwoordig goed geworden in het weerstaan van de verleiding van het gebruiken van nieuwe wapens. Maar er is ook nog terrorisme en terroristen hebben misschien minder moeite dan regeringen en supermachten om nieuwe, verwoestende wapens in te zetten. Aan de andere kant is terrorisme de strategie van de zwakken, die wordt ingezet door mensen die geen echte macht hebben en ze verspreiden angst, maar maken geen significante materiële schade. Terroristen hebben doorgaans doorgaans niet het vermogen een leger te verslaan, een land te bezetten of complete steden te verwoesten: in 2010 stierven wereldwijd maar 7697 mensen door terroristen, veelal in ontwikkelingslanden. Terroristen zorgen er voornamelijk voor dat ze overdreven reacties uitlokken bij hun vijanden in feite door een angstaanjagend geweldsspektakel. Als staten dan in naam van de veiligheid reageren door vervolging van complete bevolkingsgroepen of invasies in andere landen, is dat in feite een grotere bedreiging voor onze veiligheid dan de terroristen zelf. Terroristen kunnen wel provoceren, maar de uitkomsten hangen af van de reacties. Honger, ziekte en oorlog zullen de komende decennia waarschijnlijk nog miljoenen slachtoffers blijven maken, maar het zijn geen onvermijdelijke tragedies meer die de mensheid niet kan begrijpen en beheersen, het zijn hanteerbare uitdagingen geworden. Het leed blijft dus nog even erg en boodschap is niet dat honger, ziekte en oorlog van deze wereld verdwenen zijn en we ons er geen zorgen meer over hoeven te maken, maar als men gelooft dat de gigantische inspanningen die mensen in de twintigste eeuw hebben geleverd en medisch onderzoek, economische hervormingen en vredesinitiatieven iets hebben opgeleverd, dan is daaruit een boodschap -van hoop en verantwoordelijkheid- om in de toekomst nog beter ons best te doen af te leiden. Het ligt binnen onze macht om voor verbetering te zorgen en de hoeveelheid leed in de wereld nog verder in te perken, aldus Harari. Maar door de erkenning van onze prestaties ontstaat nog een andere boodschap: namelijk dat er iets anders prioriteit op de menselijke agenda moet krijgen. En we kunnen maar beter heel goed nadenken wat dat wordt. De vraag is wat de projecten zijn die honger, ziekte en oorlog in de eenentwintigste eeuw zullen vervangen als belangrijkste punten op de menselijke agenda. Een centraal project zal bestaan uit het beschermen van de mensheid en de planeet tegen de gevaren die inherent zijn aan onze eigen macht (volgens Harari, dit is overigens ook één van de doelen van Nieuw Begin). Dat we honger, ziekte en oorlog onder controle hebben gekregen is grotendeels te danken aan fenomenale economische groei, die ons voorziet in een overvloed aan eten, medicijnen, energie en ruwe grondstoffen, maar diezelfde groei destabiliseert het ecologische evenwicht van onze planeet op allerlei manieren waarin we ons nog maar net beginnen te verdiepen. Volgens Harari hebben de meeste mensen ondanks alle berichten over vervuiling, opwarming van de aarde en klimaatveranderingen nog geen enkel serieus economisch of politiek offer gebracht om de situatie te verbeteren. Als het aankomt op de keuze tussen economische groei en ecologische stabiliteit gaat de voorkeur van politici, CEO's en kiezers bijna altijd uit naar economische groei. Ook moet we het volgens hem in de eenentwintigste eeuw beter aanpakken als we rampen willen vermijden. Dan is er nog de vraag waar mensheid nog meer naar zal streven, want is het wel verstandig, maar niet waarschijnlijk dat men tevreden is met het onder controle hebben van honger, ziekte en oorlog en het bewaren van een ecologisch evenwicht. Als de mensheid gigantische nieuwe vermogens bezit en als de dreiging van honger, ziekte en oorlog definitief is geweken, wat gaan we dan doen? Door succes komt ambitie en onze recente prestaties -ongekende waarden van rijkdom, gezondheid en harmonie- zetten de mensheid er nu toe aan om nog gewaagdere doelen na te streven. Harari beweert dat gezien het verleden en onze huidige waarden de volgende doelstellingen van de mensheid waarschijnlijk zullen neerkomen op onsterfelijkheid, geluk en goddelijke vermogens. Zodra we de sterfte door hongersnood, epidemieën en geweld tot een minimum hebben beperkt, zullen we ons richten op het overwinnen van ouderdom en zelfs de dood. Zodra we mensen hebben gered van uitzichtloze ellende zullen we ernaar gaan streven om ze (helemaal) gelukkig te maken. En zodra we de mensheid boven het beestachtige niveau van de strijd om te overleven hebben uitgetild, zullen we ons erop gaan toeleggen om mensen te upgraden tot goden en Homo sapiens te veranderen in Homo deus. In de eenentwintigste eeuw zal de mens waarschijnlijk serieus gaan streven naar onsterfelijkheid, als manifestatie van de opperste waarde van de huidige cultuur: de waarde van het menselijke leven. De dood wordt tegenwoordig niet (meer) beschouwd als de zin van het leven en voor moderne mensen is de dood eerder een technisch probleem dat we kunnen en moeten oplossen. Mensen sterven altijd door technische problemen in hun lichaam, die weer worden veroorzaakt door andere technische problemen: het hart pompt geen bloed meer rond omdat de hartspier niet genoeg zuurstof krijgt, kankercellen verspreiden zich omdat een toevallige genetische mutatie hun instructies heeft veranderd en er belanden ziektekiemen in de longen bijvoorbeeld omdat iemand nieste in de metro. Dar zijn allemaal technische problemen en ieder technisch probleem heeft een technische oplossing, aldus Harari. Tegen kankercellen zijn er chemotherapie en nanorobots, tegen ziektekiemen in de longen zijn er antibiotica en als het hart ermee ophoudt, kunnen we het weer op gang brengen met medicijnen en elektroshocks en als dat niet helpt, kunnen we een nieuw hart implanteren. We hebben nog miet voor alle technische problemen een oplossing, maar dat is -volgens Harari- nu juist de reden dat we zoveel investeren in onderzoek naar kanker, ziektekiemen, genetica en nanotechnologie. Zelfs als mensen omkomen in een orkaan, een auto-ongeluk of een oorlog zien we dat volgens Harari vaak als een technisch mankement dat voorkomen had kunnen en moeten worden: 'als een verantwoordelijke een verstandigere beslissing had genomen, was de dood te voorkomen geweest.' Aangezien ouderdom en dood het resultaat zijn van niets meer of minder dan specifieke problemen is er geen punt waarop artsen en wetenschappers zullen stoppen, zullen zij geen einddatum van het recht op leven noemen en is er inderdaad een groeiende minderheid van wetenschappers en denkers die openlijk uitspreken dat het grote doel van de moderne wetenschap het overwinnen van de dood en het bewerkstelligen van de eeuwige jeugd is. In 2013 richtte Google het dochterbedrijf Calico op, dat zich richt op het 'oplossen van de dood', ook heeft het onsterfelijkheidsdenker Bill Maris aangesteld als hoofd van het investeringsfonds Google Ventures. Google Ventures investeert 36 procent van zijn aandelenportefeuille -van 2 miljard- in biotech-startups, waaronder verscheidene ambitieuze levensverlengende projecten. En Peter Thiel, één van de oprichters van PayPal, bekende van plan te zijn eeuwig te leven. Hij kiest er naar eigen zeggen voor om tegen de dood te vechten, in plaats van het te accepteren of te verdringen. De razendsnelle ontwikkelingen in onderzoeksgebieden als genetische modificatie, regeneratieve geneeskunde en nanotechnologie brengen alsmaar optimistischere voorspellingen met zich mee: volgens Harari geloven sommige deskundigen dat de mens de dood zal overwinnen in 2200, volgens anderen is dat in 2100. Volgens Kurzweil en De Grey is het mogelijk dat iedereen met een gezond lichaam en genoeg geld in 2050 een serieuze kans op onsterfelijkheid zal maken door de dood decennium na decennium te slim af te zijn: volgens hen zullen zij iedere circa 10 jaar naar de polikliniek gaan voor een behandeling die niet alleen ziekten zal genezen, maar ook wegkwijnend weefsel zal regeneren en onze handen, ogen en hersenen een upgrade geeft. Zodra de volgende behandeling aan de beurt is, zullen de medici alweer talloze nieuwe medicijnen, upgrades en gadgets uitgevonden hebben. Als Kurzweil en De Grey gelijk krijgen, zijn er nu al enkelingen (rijken) die onsterfelijk zullen zijn, hoewel men niet echt onsterfelijk zal zijn, maar amortaal, want ze kunnen nog wel omkomen door oorlog of een ongeluk. Maar zelfs als men begint met het verdubbelen van de wereldwijde levensverwachting in de eenentwintigste eeuw naar circa honderdvijftig jaar, zal er al veel kunnen veranderen aan ons leven, volgens Harari . De natuurlijke levensverwachting van de mens is 70 tot 80 jaar en tegenwoordig halen veel mensen wereldwijd dat door de stand van de medische wetenschap en als men kanker, diabetes en andere grote doodsoorzaken onder controle krijgt, kunnen de meeste mensen 90 jaar worden, maar (nog) geen 150 of zelfs 500 jaar, Harari stelt dat daarvoor de medische wetenschap de meeste basale structuren en processsen in het menselijk lichaam zal moeten ombouwen en moeten ontdekken hoe organen en weefsel geregenereerd kunnen worden. Iedere mislukte poging om de dood te overwinnen zal ons dichter bij het doel brengen en de mens aanmoedigen er nog beter zijn best voor te doen (volgens Harari). Waarschijnlijk zullen er de komende decennia belangrijke ontdekkingen gedaan worden op het gebied van celbiologie, genetische medicamenten en de menselijke gezondheid. De verwachting is dat onsterfelijkheid het grote project van de komende eeuw zal worden, vanwege het geloof dat het menselijk leven heilig is, vanwege de dynamiek van de wetenschap en vanwege de behoeften van de kapitalistische economie. Vooral ook om dat veel mens graag eeuwig jong zouden zijn en angst voor de dood hebben. In plaats van plaatsvervangingen van de onsterfelijkheid, 'vereeuwiging' door artistieke creativiteit, politieke engagement en religieuze vroomheid, kan men daadwerkelijk niet doodgaan. Een tweede groot project op de menselijke agenda zal waarschijnlijk het nastreven van geluk zijn, vooral omdat als men niet gelooft in een leven na de dood, het aardse geluk belangrijker wordt -dit werd al in de Oudheid gezegd door de Griekse filosoof Epicurus-. Dit gaat goed samen met (het streven naar) onsterfelijkheid, want het is niet wenselijk om eeuwig te leven in onophoudelijke ellende. Geluk is tegenwoordig een collectief (politiek) project geworden, terwijl het volgens Epicurus een persoonlijk doel was. Volgens de Britse filosoof Jeremy Bentham aan het einde van de achttiende eeuw is het hoogste goed 'de grootste hoeveelheid geluk voor het grootste aantal mensen' en hij concludeerde dat het enige eerzame doel van de staat, de markt en de wetenschap bestaat in het verhogen van het wereldwijde geluk. In 1776 noemden de grondleggers van de Verenigde Staten het recht op het najagen van geluk -maar dus niet het recht op geluk zelf, daar zou de staat niet voor zorgen- als een van de drie onvervreemdbare mensenrechten, naast het recht op leven en het recht op vrijheid. Thomas Jefferson wilde niet dat de staat verantwoordelijk zou zijn voor het geluk van de Amerikaanse burgers, maar wilde alleen de macht van de staat inperken, zodat individuen privé hun eigen keuzes konden maken, vrij van staatstoezicht. Maar tegenwoordig zien mensen het recht op het najagen van geluk steeds meer als het recht op geluk (en beschouwen ze het als een basaal mensenrecht) en vinden ze dat de staat het geluk en het welzijn van individuele burgers moet vergroten. Hoewel gelukkig worden en zijn relatief makkelijk kan lijken, is het zeer moeilijk en heeft men aan materiële welvaart niet genoeg en kan men beter gematigd leven -volgens Epicurus- dan in materiële overloed en ook wat betreft verlangens zoals eten, drinken en seks kan men beter matigen om op een langere termijn tevreden of gelukkig te zijn. Mensen in de moderne Verenigde Staten gebruiken 60 keer zoveel energie als mensen in de Steentijd, maar lijken niet 60 keer zo gelukkig te zijn, het subjectieve welzijn/welbevinden lijkt zelfs niet toegenomen te zijn met toenemende welvaart: mensen die minder gewend zijn, zijn met minder gelukkig dan mensen die veel meer gewend zijn. Er is zowel op psychologisch als op biologisch niveau een maximum aan het te ervaren geluk. De psychologische capaciteit heeft meer te maken met geluk dan met objectieve omstandigheden: betere omstandigheden leiden tot hogere verwachtingen en niet automatisch tot meer tevredenheid en de biologische capaciteit wordt bepaald door biochemie en niet door een economische, sociale of politieke situatie. Volgens Epicurus zijn we gelukkig als we prettige dingen voelen en vrij zijn van onprettige gevoelens en volgens Jeremy Bentham bepalen genot en pijn alles we doen, zeggen en denken en volgens de filosoof John Stuart Mill bestaat geluk puur en alleen uit geluk en de afwezigheid van pijn en hij verklaarde dat er buiten genot en pijn geen goed en kwaad bestaat. Volgens de biowetenschappen van de eenentwintigste eeuw zijn geluk en leed niets anders dan verschillende balansen van lichamelijke sensaties. Het enige wat mensen ongelukkig maakt is een onprettig gevoel in hun eigen lichaam en mensen worden alleen gelukkig van aangename gevoelens in hun lichaam. Mensen voelen zich dus geweldig vanwege aangename sensaties, die ook weer snel kunnen verdwijnen en uiteindelijk kunnen veranderen in onprettige gevoelens. Dat heeft te maken met de evolutie, het heeft niet zoveel zin om zeer lang of zelfs je hele leven lang gelukkig te zijn of tevreden te zijn met wat je hebt, als dat ertoe leidt dat je minder behoefte voelt om voedsel te zoeken en je voort te planten en dus minder de noodzaak ziet om te overleven. Het is evolutionair ongunstig gebleken om snel tevreden te zijn en niet te verlangen naar nieuwe aangename sensaties zoals gelukzaligheid, innerlijke rust, opgetogenheid en opwinding. Dus moet een dier -of organisme- naar wat zijn kans op overleven en voortplanting (d.w.z. voedsel, partners of sociale status) vergroot zoeken met behulp van gevoelens van alertheid en opwinding. Dus handelen ze op manieren zodat de hersenen die aangename gevoelens van alertheid en opwinding blijven afgeven. Het stimulerende gevoel van het uitvoeren van bepaalde activiteiten (bij mensen bijvoorbeeld bergen beklimmen, computergames spelen of blind dates aangaan) zorgt ervoor dat ze die willen uitvoeren, dan zouden ze die niet graag willen uitvoeren als ze alleen met onaangename gevoelens als stress, wanhoop of verveling gepaard zouden gaan. Maar dat gevoel verdwijnt ook weer: (de meeste) mensen halen geen bevrediging uit de herinneringen aan de avonturen van de vorige dag, In plaats van de neiging om heen en weer te gaan tussen stress en verveling, is geluk misschien beter te bereiken door de juiste doses spanning en kalmte. Als geluk bepaald wordt door ons biochemische systeem, is de enige weg naar duurzame voldoening het manipuleren van dat systeem; om het geluksniveau wereldwijd te verhogen moeten we de menselijke biochemie aanpakken. En daar is men al mee begonnen door pillen en (psychiatrische) medicatie zoals slaappillen en antidepressiva te nemen, men neemt pillen om de aandacht te verbeteren of langer door te kunnen gaan, om depressies tegen te gaan en om angst en trauma's te voorkomen (dat laatste is vooral zeer efficiënt voor het handelen van soldaten en hele legers, die dan niet meer verstijven van angst en geen trauma's meer krijgen), want die worden veroorzaakt door hormonen, neurotransmitters en neurale netwerken. Het najagen van biochemisch geluk is wereldwijd ook de belangrijkste oorzaak van criminaliteit: veel misdaden in de Verenigde Staten en het Verenigd Koninkrijk hebben te maken met de consumptie van en de handel in drugs. Om het najafen van biochemisch geluk te reguleren probeert de staat volgens Harari 'slechte' manipulaties te onderscheiden van 'goede': biochemische manipulaties die bevorderlijk zijn voor de politieke stabiliteit, de sociale orde en economische groei zijn toegestaan en worden zelfs aangemoedigd, maar manipulaties die een bedreiging vormen voor stabiliteit en groei zijn verboden. Maar er zijn nog meer vormen van biochemische manipulatie dan drugs: in onderzoekslaboratoria wordt al gewerkt aan geavanceerdere manieren om de menselijke biochemie te manipuleren, zoals elektrische stimulatie van bepaalde hersengebieden of genetische modificatie van onze fysieke blauwdrukken. Ongeacht de methode zal gelukkig worden via biologische manipulatie niet makkelijk worden, want daarvoor moeten eerst de fundamentele patronen van het leven veranderd worden. Er is ook kritiek op de biologische definitie van geluk als aangename sensaties. Zo waarschuwde Epicurus zijn volgelingen 2500 jaar geleden dat al te sterk op zoek gaan naar genot hen eerder ongelukkig dan gelukkig zou maken. Volgens Boeddha, een paar eeuwen eerder, was het streven naar en op zoek gaan naar aangename sensaties zelfs de bron van alle leed; die sensaties zijn alleen maar vluchtige, betekenisloze vibraties, was hij van mening. Het krijgen van die sensaties leidt namelijk nooit tot tevredenheid, maar tot een verlangen naar meer, men is dus nooit tevreden, hoeveel gelukzalige of spannende sensaties men ook voelt. Als geluk inderdaad gelijk is aan vluchtige aangename sensaties, moet men die sensaties continu najagen, omdat men er steeds meer van wil als men die sensaties eenmaal heeft. Volgens de boeddhistische visie wordt men gestrester en ontevredener als men op een langere termijn blijft streven naar aangename sensaties en men zou dus minder op zoek moeten gaan naar aangename gevoelens om echt gelukkig te worden. Deze visie heeft veel gemeen met het biochemische standpunt, want in beide verdwijnen aangename sensaties net zo snel als ze zijn gekomen en blijven mensen ontevreden zolang ze blijven verlangen naar aangename sensaties zonder die te krijgen. Er zijn echter twee zeer verschillende oplossingen voor dat probleem, want de biochemische oplossing is het ontwikkelen van producten en behandelingen die mensen een oneindige stroom aangename gevoelens zullen geven, zodat ze nooit meer zonder hoeven, terwijl Boeddha stelde dat men het verlangen naar aangename gevoelens moet inperken, zodat ze niet het hele leven beheersen. Volgens Boeddha kunnen we onszelf aanleren om nauwlettend te volgen hoe allerlei sensaties constant opkomen en weer verdwijnen en als we leren sensaties te zien zoals ze zijn -vluchtige, betekenisloze vibraties-, hoeven we ze niet meer zo nodig na te streven. Er is echter tegenwoordig meer belangstelling voor de biochemische oplossing: voor trouwe aanhangers van het kapitalisme staat geluk gelijk aan genieten en ieder neemt onze tolerantie voor onaangename gevoelens af en neemt ons verlangen naar prettige sensaties toe. De wetenschap en economie richten zich daarop met het produceren van meer consumptionele middelen, maar omdat Homo sapiens niet geëvolueerd is om continu te genieten, moet de mensheid als het dat wil bereiken, zijn biochemie veranderen en het lichaam en de geest ombouwen. Los van de vraag of dat goed of slecht is, zal het tweede grote project van de eenentwintigste eeuw, het waarborgen van wereldwijd geluk, dus gepaard gaan met het ombouwen van de mens zelf om eeuwig te kunnen genieten. In feite willen mensen met het verlangen naar onsterfelijkheid en geluk goddelijke eigenschappen verwerven, waarvoor in de eerste plaats een godgelijke controle over de eigen biologische basis nodig is om ouderdom en ellende te overwinnen. Als we ooit het vermogen krijgen om dood en pijn uit ons systeem te verwijderen, zal datzelfde vermogen waarschijnlijk groot genoeg zijn om ons systeem om te bouwen tot zo'n beetje alles wat we maar willen en zullen we ontelbaar veel manieren hebben om onze organen, emoties en intelligentie te manipuleren, stelt Harari. Hij stelt dat het tot dusver het uitbreiden van menselijke vermogens meestal gepaard ging met het verbeteren van onze externe werktuigen, terwijl het in de toekomst meer zou gaan om het upgraden van het menselijke lichaam en de menselijke geest of om een rechtstreekse versmelting van mens en werktuig. Harari stelt dat de upgrade van mens tot god volgens drie wegen kan verlopen: biologische manipulatie, cyborgtechniek of de creatie van niet-organische wezens. Biologische manipulatie is gebaseerd op het inzicht dat we nog niet het volledige potentieel van ons organische lichaam gebruiken, want er is in 4 miljard jaar van alles aan het lichaam veranderd en aangepast door natuurlijke selectie in de evolutie van amoebe tot reptiel tot zoogdier tot sapiens, maar er is geen reden om aan te nemen dat de sapiens het eindpunt van de evolutie is. Er waren relatief kleine veranderingen in genen, hormonen en neuronen voor nodig om Homo erectus te doen ontwikkelen tot Homo sapiens, die veel meer heeft kunnen bereiken, zoals het produceren van ruimteschepen en computer, dan de eerste -alleen het maken van stenen messen-. Het is daarom mogelijk dat er veel te gebeuren staat na nog een paar veranderingen in ons DNA, ons hormoonsysteem of onze hersenstructuur. De biotechnologie zal daarvoor de natuurlijke selectie niet afwachten, maar aan het bestaande sapienslichaam veranderingen in de genetische code aanbrengen, de hersencircuits anders inrichten, de biochemische balans veranderen en zelfs compleet nieuwe ledematen toevoegen. Harari stelt vervolgens dat cyborgtechnieken nog verder zullen gaan door het organische lichaam te combineren met anorganische toevoegingen als bionische handen, kunstogen of miljoenen nanorobots die door de bloedbaan zullen navigeren om problemen te diagnosticeren en beschadigingen te herstellen. Zo'n cyborg zal veel grotere vermogens krijgen dan met een organisch lichaam mogelijk is, want alle delen van een organisch lichaam moeten rechtstreeks met elkaar in contact staan om te kunnen functioneren, terwijl een cyborg op meerdere plaatsen in de wereld tegelijkertijd kan zijn en alleen maar snelle internetverbinding en een aantal organen -bijvoorbeeld bionische ogen en handen- of zelfs slechts een rechtstreekse verbinding met de hersenen nodig zal hebben. Er zijn nu al mogelijkheden daarvoor, want verlamde patiënten kunnen al bionische ledematen bewegen of computers bedienen met hun gedachten en men kan met een 'gedachteleeshelm', die werkt door elektrische signalen die over je hoofdhuid gaan uit te lezen en werkt door in gedachten te visualiseren wat je wil gaan doen. In 2015 kregen een paar honderd werknemers van het innovatiecentrum Epicenter in Stockholm microchips in hun hand geïmplanteerd. Die chips bevatten persoonlijke beveiligingsinformatie waarmee de medewerkers met een handzwaai deuren kunnen openen en kopieerapparaten kunnen bedienen, de oprichter Hannes Sjöblad is van plan het ook mogelijk te maken om met die hand te betalen, dus zonder dat pincodes en wachtwoorden nodig zullen zijn. Maar het is ook mogelijk om volledig anorganische wezens te creëren, want cyborgtechnieken zijn nog betrekkelijk conversatief omdat ze nog altijd door organische hersenen worden bestuurd. Harari zegt hierover dat neurale netwerken dan vervangen worden door intelligente software die door de virtuele én niet-virtuele wereld kan surfen zonder biochemische beperkingen. Het leven zal zich van organische naar anorganische delen uitbreiden, wat kan leiden tot een ontsnapping van de planeet Aarde, want de anorganische kunstmatige intelligentie zal in tegenstelling tot organismen niet geheel afhankelijk zijn van aardse omstandigheden en dus kunnen overleven in de ruimte en misschien vreemde planeten kunnen koloniseren. We weten nog niet wat de gevolgen hiervan zullen zijn of hoe de godgelijke afstammelingen eruit zullen zien. Het zal moeilijk -zo niet onmogelijk- zijn om van iets wat gebruikt kan worden om het menselijk denken en de menselijke verlangens te veranderen te voorspellen wat de gevolgen ervan zullen zijn. Tot nu toe veranderden nieuwe technologieën van alles in het leven van mensen, maar niet de menselijke geest. Op het moment dat de menselijke geest blijvend wordt veranderd, kan men niet meer spreken van Homo sapiens en zijn toekomstvoorspellingen over die nieuwe soort mensen feitelijk zinloos, Harari denkt echter wel dat die mensen de biotechnologie waarschijnlijk gaan gebruiken om hun eigen geest te transformeren, maar de gevolgen daarvan kan de huidige mens niet overzien. Het soort 'goddelijkheid' of 'goddelijke vermogens' is vergelijkbaar met Griekse goden -en niet met de Bijbelse God- en die toekomstige mens zal dus niet almachtig zijn en zwakheden, beperkingen en eigenaardigheden hebben, maar wel veel meer met hun biologische vermogens kunnen doen dan wij nu. In het begin van de landbouwsamenlevingen was religie vooral gericht op het optimaliseren van landbouwproductie en -opbrengsten, waar landbouwers en wetenschappers van nu veel beter in zijn dan de mensen toen dankzij kunstmest, industriële insecticiden en genetisch gemodificeerde gewassen en het zeer droge land Israël heeft een ontziltingsinstallatie aan de Middellandse Zeekust neergezet, waaruit het al het drinkwater kan onttrekken, stelt Harari. Harari verwacht dat er in de toekomst een proces van verontmenselijking van wat nu (nog) Homo sapiens is plaats zal vinden, dat feitelijk al bezig is gezien het intensieve gebruik van smartphonetechnologie. Toch zijn mensen vaak bang voor dit toekomstscenario, want zij denken niet meer mee te kunnen komen als het eenmaal zover is en dus dat men er dan niet meer toedoet. Zelfs als het in de eenentwintigste eeuw nog niet voltooid zal zijn, zal het proces ernaartoe al veel verdergevorderd kunnen zijn door de snelheid van het wetenschappelijke onderzoek en de technologische ontwikkelingen, waardoor het proces zich in enkele decennia zou kunnen voltrekken, zo meent Harari. Iedereen merkt wel dat ontwikkelingen vlug gaan, maar niemand weet hoe dit te vertragen of te stoppen, Harari stelt dat dit komt omdat ten eerste niemand expert is op alle terreinen die elkaar beïnvloeden in hun voortgaande ontwikkelingen, ten tweede zal de economie instorten als men het toch weet te stoppen/vertragen en dat zal ook de maarschappij doen instorten, omdat het moderne economische systeem eindeloze groei nodig heeft. Men verwacht dat ontwikkelingen beginnen met het voorkomen of genezen van het ongunstige of ongezonde en vervolgens het verbeteren van het gezonde, zo kan het ook met genetische modificatie gaan, eerst voorkomt men dodelijke erfelijke ziekten en vervolgens zoekt men het gunstigste DNA uit. Bijvoorbeeld door meerdere bevruchtingen tegelijk uit te voeren kan de best mogelijke (natuurlijke) embryo worden gecreëerd, waar mogelijk zonder de schadelijke mutaties (die embryo's moeten dan wel vernietigd worden). Maar het is ook mogelijk om de problematische genen van een dodelijke mutatie te veranderen, bijvoorbeeld met ivf-prodecures waarbij het DNA van twee personen kan aangevuld worden met het mitochondriaal DNA (daar waar de mutaties plaats kunnen vinden) van een derde persoon. Deze behandeling werd in 2001 in de Verenigde Staten verboden, maar op 3 februari 2015 in het Verenigd Koninkrijk toegestaan. Op het moment dat het technisch haalbaar wordt, kan ook DNA in de celkern op dergelijke wijze worden vervangen. Na selectie en vervanging kan men ook DNA ook gaan verbeteren door de genetische code te 'herschrijven' en de gevaarlijke genmutatie te veranderen in een goedaardige versie. Men zal uiteindelijk ook minder dodelijke mutaties willen wijzigen en het toekomstige kind misschien een extra voordeel geven, zoals een extra immuunsysteem, een bovengemiddeld geheugen of een (zeer) goed karakter. En als het eenmaal begonnen is, zullen steeds meer mensen meegaan om niet achter te blijven. Mensen hebben wel de mogelijkheid om de toepassing van nieuwe technologieën te beperken en misschien zullen designbaby's wel technisch mogelijk worden, maar een marginaal verschijnsel blijken te zijn. Harari stelt wel dat de voorspelling dat de mens zich in de eenentwintigste eeuw zal richten op en streven naar geluk, goddelijkheid en onsterfelijkheid, wat niet betekent dat de hele wereldbevolking daaraan zal deelnemen, maar wel de mensheid als collectief, het kan bovendien een enorme vergissing zijn, verder is het een streven dat niet direct betekent dat het einddoel wordt bereikt en ten laatste is het geen voorspelling die uit hoeft te komen, maar aanleiding kan geven voor een discussie over onze huidige keuzes, terwijl de voorspelling als zodanig dus niet uit hoeft te komen. Er is echter ook een kennisparadox: hoe meer men weet, des te minder kan men voorspellen. Als men bijvoorbeeld doorkrijgt hoe de wetten van de economie werken, kan men zijn gedrag daarop aanpassen, maar vervolgens wordt de kennis daarmee achterhaald, omdat het systeem en de wetten zijn veranderd en daarmee wordt het des te onvoorspelbaarder in het heden en in de toekomst. Zo namen de kapitalische landen die vroeg aan de industriële revolutie begonnen, zoals Groot-Brittannië, Frankrijk en de Verenigde Staten, een aantal marxistische inzichten over, waarmee ze het kapitalistische systeem in de negentiende en twintigste eeuw in stand konden houden en het communisme van Rusland (en de Oost-Europese en Aziatische landen) tussen 1989 en 1991 uiteindelijk konden verslaan, door informatie te verzamelen over de verdeling van productiemiddelen over de wereld, waaronder in de communistische landen. En in de kapitalistische landen waren sociaaldemocraten aan de macht gekomen en voorkwamen zij hiermee het uitkomen van voorspellingen van Marx. De historische paradox is dan dat historische kennis die gedragsveranderingen veroorzaakt nutteloos is, maar als die kennis wel gedragsverandeingen veroorzaakt, snel irrelevant zal worden. Door snellere kennisverwerving en een beter begrip van de geschiedenis zal de loop van de geschiedenis sneller veranderen en de kennis sneller achterhaald raken. De moderne mens begrijpt door de toegenomen kennis de ontwikkelingen zoals de economische, politieke en sociale veranderingen steeds minder goed en men is niet meer in staat om te voorspellen hoe de wereld er binnen enkele decennia uit zal zien, want dat kan een heel ander politiek systeem zijn met een andere arbeidsmarkt met andere mensen (denk aan modificaties aan het lichaam). De studie van de geschiedenis bestaat dus vooral om de mens er bewust van te maken hoe anders de wereld zou kunnen zijn -en is geweest- en heeft niet als doel de geschiedenis te doen herhalen, maar om ervoor te zorgen dat de mensheid het niet nog eens meemaakt. Harari zegt hierover dat ieder mens is geboren in een bepaalde historische realiteit die beheerst wordt door de bijbehorende normen en waarden in een uniek economisch en politiek systeem. Mensen zien dit als normaal, onveranderlijk en onvermijdelijk, maar vergeten dat de huidige wereld is ontstaan door een toevallige reeks gebeurtenissen en dat de geschiedenis niet alleen verantwoordelijk is voor onze technologie, politiek en maatschappij, maar ook voor onze gedachten, angsten en dromen. Als men voor de hand liggende toekomst als onvermijdelijk beschouwt, is het moeilijk om alternatieve toekomst voor zich te zien. Als men beseft hoe de toevallige reeks gebeurtenissen tot het heden heeft geleid en hoe onze gedachten en dromen zijn gevormd, kan men ook anders gaan denken en dromen. De studie van de geschiedenis vertelt dan ook niet wat men moet kiezen, maar biedt wel meer opties. Poltieke en sociale bewegingen zijn er dan ook op gericth om te benadrukken dat de huidige situatie door een toevallige reeks gebeurtenissen is ontstaan, de toekomst nog niet vastligt en men de wereld door verstandig handelen kan veranderen en betere wereld creëeren. De inzichten uit de geschiedenis leveren geen totale vrijheid op, maar wel een beetje meer keuze. Op het moment dat men een voorspelling hardop uitspreekt, kan men na gaan denken over de alternatieven, zo ook met de voorspelling dat de mensheid gaat streven naar geluk, goddelijkheid en onsterfelijkheid, zegt Harari daarover. Maar op het moment dat een ideaal bijna bereikt wordt zullen de gebreken van de ideologie ook duidelijk worden en zal men weer tot nieuwe inzichten (moeten) komen. Op het moment dat men bezig is met het realiseren van geluk, goddelijkheid en onsterfelijkheid zullen er in werkelijkheid waarschijnlijk heel andere ontwikkelingen plaatsvinden. Zoals nu -in de huidige tijd- ook gebleken is hoe het humanisme met de idee van de heiligheid van het leven zijn nadelen heeft, zoals het zien van de verregaande fysieke aftakeling van ouderen. En op het moment dat de idealen geluk, goddelijkheid en onsterfelijkheid gerealiseerd kunnen worden, zal het humanisme achterhaald worden en er een andere ideologie voor in de plaats komen. Het volgende deel van het boek gaat erover hoe de mensheid zijn huidige machtsstatus in de wereld heeft kunnen bereiken. Alvast bedankt voor de medewerking en het meedenken, Iscool (op NBt 12-17-0) Bronnen * Harari, Y.N., Homo Deus, Een kleine geschiedenis van de toekomst, Harvill Secker, Londen, 2016. Vertaald (uit het Engels, Hebreeuws is de oorspronkelijke taal van het boek) naar het Nederlands in 2017 door Inge Pieters bij uitgeverij Thomas Rap (ISBN 978 94 004 0723 7). Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Blog